Esta Noche y Yo
by IaraEdelstein
Summary: Me siento perdida porque me tuvo que pasar esto a mi?/-/ El cielo esta oscuro es como si estuviera sufriendo conmigo. ESCRITA POR TANIA FOX.
1. Chapter 1

_Escrita por **Tania Fox**. ( fox_tania) 24/09/12_

* * *

_**Esta Noche y Yo**_

Me siento perdida. ¿Por qué me tuvo que ocurrir esto, a mí? que fue lo que hice para merecer este dolor? Lo único que sabía es que trate de ser feliz, aun que creo que eso no es para mí y menos con Greg…

El cielo está nublado, las gotas empiezan a caer, pero no me importa, continuo caminando por esta calle desierta, mirado hacia el cielo y preguntándome ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer este dolor? Que alguien me responda, que no diga que fue lo que hice.

El cielo está oscuro es como si estuviera sufriendo conmigo siento este dolor que hay en mi corazón que me consume cada vez más y sin darme aunque sea una oportunidad.

De este dolor del que intento huir pero no puedo, he corrido lo más rápido que puedo, lo juro, pero no puedo huir.

Intente olvidarlo pero es difícil olvidar, por más que lo intento mil veces el recuerdo sigue aquí, destruyéndome cada vez más, en los más profundo de mi agonizante corazón, dándolo en cada segundo que pasa.

La noche esta helada es como si trasmitiste el dolor que hay en mi corazón, el frio que siento en el alma y lo oscuro que está en mi mente.

Camino sin rumbo alguno, ni siquiera yo sé a dónde me dirijo, lo único que quiero hacer es escapar de todo esto.

Mis lagrimas caen como cascada por mi rostro pero dudo que alguien lo note ya que las gotas de agua las cubren y limpian todo a su paso hasta creo que calma aunque sea un poco el dolor de mi corazón.

Miro al cielo pensando en todo lo que ocurrió hoy, del porque estoy así, los recuerdo asaltan mi mente.

Pero nadie se enterara de los que ocurrió esta noche. Ya que _**solo esta noche y yo Lisa Cuddy**_ seremos los únicos testigo de este gran dolor y el secreto que guardo en mí destrozado corazón.

* * *

Inspirado en unos de mis poemas…

Dedicatoria: para la pesada de Iara! Contenta ya tenéis tu fic ok.

PD: es mi primer fic Huddy.

(iara escribe)

PD: va situado luego de lo de Michigan :D

CHICAS! DEJEN LE RW! Y ANIMOS PARA QUE ELLA ALGA AL MENOS UN CAP BUENO DONDE TODO SEA FELIZ ENTRE HOUSE Y CUDDY :')


	2. My Immortal

_**10 años después.**_

10 años ya habían pasado desde aquella noche, en que creí que mi vida había terminado, 10 años desde que me sacaron la mitad de mi alma, desde que te perdí en aquel accidente.

_**FlashBack**_

Hoy si que estuvo pero por suerte ya íbamos rumbo a casa, lo único que quería hacer es dormir.

-te ves muy cansada amor- me dijo mirándome y con tono cariñoso

-es que hoy fue un día difícil y tu día que tal estuvo?- le pregunte

-y como siempre mis patitos detrás mí- dice sonriendo mientras aumentaba la velocidad

-Greg creo que debes bajar la velocidad- le digo al ver que íbamos muy rápido

-no te preocupes cuddles soy un masther conduciendo- dijo burlón

Yo miro hacia el frente y lo único que logro ver es una luz que venía a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, lo miro y lo único que logro decir es

-Greg! Cuidado- y lo último que escuche es lo que me dijiste

-**_te amo-_** me sonríe y me mira cariñosamente y yo le respondo

-_**yo también**_- y luego todo se vuelve negro

**_5 horas después_**

Despierto en una habitación blanca y lo único que pienso es donde esa Greg. En eso veo que entra Wilson y me mira de una forma que hace que mi corazón pare, le me mira y dice

-lo siento- siento mis lagrimas caer por mi rostro

-No!-grite- dime que es mentira!-dije llorando- por favor dime que es mentira- mientras lloraba más fuerte

-hicimos todo lo que pudimos y no fue suficiente- me dice pero yo no quiero escuchar nada, solo quiero verlo, me levanto de la cama quitándome el ultra venenosa

-Cuddy que haces!?-escucho que Wilson me habla pero no me importa

-quiero verlo y no trates de detenerme-le digo, y me digo a mi misma que no hay fuerza humana para detenerme ahora –llévame con él – me mira pero no me contradice

-vamos- es todo lo que me dice. Cuando llegamos siento como mi propia alma se caía al piso.

-quiero estar sola-le digo entrando

-estaré afuera por si me necesitas- ya no le escuche, mi vista estaba en la cama que se encontraba frente mío, me acerco y le digo

-porque Greg, porque me dejaste…-te digo llorando- porque me abandonaste….-te abrazo fuerte- dijiste que ya no me abandonarías, que estarías siempre a mi lado- digo abrazándolo muy fuerte, así estuve una hora hasta que me canse que no lo soporte más y salí de la habitación.

-quiero estar sola así que por favor no me sigas- le dije a Wilson antes que me diga algo

-pero- me dice mirándome preocupado

-por favor-le suplique

-está bien-dice no tan seguro

Solo quería irme lejos, Salí del hospital y estaba lloviendo pero no me importa porque _ya no estabas tú_.

_**FinFlasback**_

Recuerdo que ese día quise morir para estar contigo, pero tenía que seguir adelante, ya que me dejaste un regalo hermoso el cual me dio animo y me saco de mi depresión

-mami… aquí están las flores para papi-dice mi bebe

-ok corazón, vallamos juntos a papá- le digo abrazando, llegamos a su panteón y mi bebe le pone las flores

-gracias Greg por dejarme este hermoso recuerdo tuyo, ya que cada vez que lo miro te veo a ti, sé que sigues estando conmigo y con nuestro hijo…cuidándonos- en eso siento como una brisa me sopla y una cosquilleo en los labios, entonces miro hacia un árbol y ahí estas parado y formulas con tus labios un _**"te amo"**_ siento las lagrimas caer por mi rostro, cierro los ojos y digo **_"yo también"_**

Siento en mi nuevamente la brisa en mi rostro, abro los ojos y ya no estabas ahí, siento que alguien estira mi pantalón y miro hacia abajo

-porque lloras mami?- dice mi bebe

-por nada corazón-le digo abrazándolo- ya te despediste de tu papi?

-sí.- Me dice sonriendo

-ok, entonces ya es hora de irnos

_Antes de de irme miro hacia atrás, sonrío porque recuerdo que aquella voz quien me acompaño y lloro conmigo, fue esa oscura noche quien estuvo conmigo y en mi dolor, pero pude cruzar el túnel oscuro para encontrar la luz y con ella mi felicidad porque sé que siempre estás y estarás con nosotros_

**FIN (esta vez sí es cierto)**

_**NA:este fic no va como paso en House(es obvio) porque es basado en un poema mio.**_

_**Por cierto lo hice la continuación porque si no lo hacia iara no me iba a dejar vivir en paz, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Gracias a Evanescence con la música My Immortal**_

**IARA:**_ como es mi cuenta (?) diré que YO si le deje vivir en paz ella solita continuo el fic en la hora de Antropología JUMJUM! Ahora me quiere echar la culpa a mí, ELLA es la que es de corazón HUDDY! JUMJUM. No me chupo el dedo! ESPERAMOS COMENTARIOS!_


End file.
